Love Letters
by Wolfey77
Summary: It's a day before Valentine's Day and Draco needs to get his letter out immediately. And apparently so does Harry. AU. Draco/Harry, Hermione/Ron. Fluff. One-shot.


Draco sat at his desk inside the Slytherin dorm, crumpling yet another paper and tossing it into the trash bin next to him. It was ridiculous, really. 'Draco Malfoy', with writers block.

It wasn't like he was some kind of expert novelist but all of his teachers knew of his skill in essays and poetry and his head was usually full of creative ideas.

Maybe it was the setting? It was late, Blaise had already fallen asleep, and the lake outside his window was as dark as the night sky probably was. His parchment was illuminated by a small _Lumos_ spell and he had placed a privacy charm so Blaise wouldn't wake up to the sounds of his quill scratching away.

But Draco had no choice. He had barely collected enough courage to write the note, and he had to do it now before he lost his nerve.

He only had a few hours. Tomorrow was Valentines Day. A Muggle-like tradition, Draco thought, but nice enough. Yet he had never done anything for anyone on the day.

Pansy and numerous other girls always gave him cards, he even went back to the dorms with a few of them. But Draco never gave out chocolates or letters to those girls.

Yet Harry Potter was not any of those girls.

Draco shook his head hastily as he started off again for about the 15th time with, "Dear Harry Potter," Bloody brilliant entrance, there.

It was hard, with Harry. For the first three years of his life Draco had been truly envious of Harry. Blood Chosen One rejected him and had been doing so since that time in the train first year. Then fourth year rolled around and Draco had watched Harry in the Triwizard Tournament. His attraction grew as the quests got worse. Harry fighting dragons, saving people, meeting Voldemort.

It had made Draco mad with lust, which was something new considering Harry was a boy.

Oh, and, you know, the was the most powerful wizard of his generation.

Draco, like the idiot no one realized he was, shoved it back deep inside himself. It grew fifth year, and one would think after his father being taken to Azkaban Draco might be so pissed the feelings would disappear.

He was not given this pleasure.

So here he was, writing a love letter to Harry freaking Potter, and having a lack of words; which was something Draco never lacked.

He was sure Harry would flip. Laugh at him, or call him a freak. Maybe he would talk to the Aurors, ask for some kind of protection from Draco's freaky actions.

Were Blaise there he would call Draco much too over dramatic. But Blaise had never wrote a note to 'Harry Potter'. The most well known child in all of the Wizarding World.

Draco took a deep breath and exhaled, trying to release some of the tension.

Truly, what was the worst that could happen? Harry think him disgusting? He probably did from the years of torment.

_Way to go, Malfoy. You really know how to make a man feel loved._ Draco thought to himself, chewing his lip some more.

He would need to go to Madame Pomfrey's soon for a skin restoration potion. He would eat through his lip at this rate.

Draco shook himself again and started writing.

'Your hair, flying in the wind, caught my heart...' Draco started before ripping the paper and tossing it. He let out a dramatic huff and put his head in his hands.

He was a Malfoy! Potter should be begging him to be his Valentine, not the other way around! Spending precious beauty sleep time to do things for someone who wouldn't even want him...

Ridiculous.

And yet Draco took up his quill and started again. He wouldn't give up now. After almost an hour of unromantic ideas, Draco would eventually have to come up with something.

* * *

There. It wasn't his best work, but Draco's hand was cramping so much he couldn't dot another period.

He thought it infinitely better than the earlier ones. Less poetic, much more something Harry could comprehend and appreciate. At least that was the theory.

Than again Harry might love poems...

Draco snatched the note, folded it, and slipped it into the envelope.

He had to mail this, and quick. No more second guessing himself, or he would never have enough time to give Harry anything.

Draco was eaten up with nerves as he made his way out of his dorm room, demolishing the_ Lumos_ and privacy spell. This was the best time to deposit the note. No one, besides Filch, would be around to ask about what he was doing. Were the other Slytherins awake he would certainly have numerous questions from Pansy and Blaise about who the note was for.

Draco sent letters to his mum, but those were never placed in frilly, elegant envelopes with her name placed in exquisite cursive on the front.

It had taken Draco a few times to convince himself that the handwriting was perfect. At first he had made it much too girly with swirls and curls. The only thing worse would be if he had the is dotted with hearts. The next try was not nearly slanted enough. Draco could only hope Harry wouldn't mistake him for some fangirl and throw the note in the trash.

Draco remembered when he was younger and had the idea in his head that Harry liked the fame and soaked up the glory. What an arrogant prat he was, he thought only those too caught up in themselves could ever reject him.

Draco thought the modesty speech was fake, and that Harry did all his heroic actions just so he could have the Daily Prophet writing about him, _again_.

Then, when he actually started paying attention, Draco realized that Harry really was uncomfortable with being the Boy Who Lived. There were too many responsibilities on his shoulders, too many people harassing him.

Draco had contributed with that.

Draco exited the Slytherin portrait, careful to close it slowly so it didn't creak. Thank Merlin Circe was a quiet portrait and didn't like to chat to students on their way out. He heard of Gryffindor's Fat Lady doing that, and that the portrait in Ravenclaw quizzed people harshly on facts from numerous textbooks.

Slytherins had the finer things, as usual.

He made his way out of the dungeons, shivering a bit from the cold. He would need to be a little more careful when he got up the stairs, Draco couldn't see too well and didn't have the path to the Owlery memorized. When he ascended the stairs he put a hand on the wall and walked like that, blinking as his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness.

Draco finally reached the West Tower and made his way to the circular room, looking around for a small owl. The room was even colder than the outside halls of Hogwarts had been, and Draco curled his arms around himself.

Next to him the family eagle owl hooted, having arrived back to Hogwarts a day or two ago. Draco couldn't use him, sadly, as it would've been recognizable and Harry would throw the note out, thinking it was a bomb or something.

Owl pellets, food and feathers littered the floor as Draco came into the stone room. They really needed to assign someone to clean this room. What were those House Elves doing?

Just as Draco neared the birds he bumped into something and gasped in shock. It wasn't a thing, a stack of some feed for birds like Draco thought. The figure yelped in surprise, followed by a short "ow" as they stumbled away from him.

_"Lumos!"_ The other boy cried, and Draco starred in shock as he realized it was Harry Potter.

Shoving the note into a pocket in his robes, Draco immediately put on a sneer. "Watch it, Potter!" He snapped, no real malice in his voice.

"W-well you knocked into me!" Harry added, sounding nervous.

Then Draco noticed the package in his hand. It was a heart-shaped box of chocolates with no title on the lid. There was a twirled kind of pattern across it, as if someone had mapped out curved vines all over it. The box was a dark gray as a whole with a neat trim of shiny silver lace on the edges. Tied to one corner was a small note on plain parchment- nothing special. Turns out Harry did have some kind of taste. Or maybe the store clerk had picked it out.

Draco bit his lip against the pain in his chest. Here was Harry, sneaking out in the middle of the night, holding Valentine's gifts for some girl. Ginny Weasley if Draco was up to date with Harry's love life. Which he of course was.

"Oh, sending out your Valentines, ay, Potter?" Draco bit out, forcing his tone to sound mocking. "Going to give that to that bitc- Weasley girl?" He shook his head at his mistake. If he ever wanted a chance with Harry he couldn't keep insulting his friends. No matter how much he loathed them.

Not because she was a "blood-traitor", but more because she had dared to put her lips on Harry's.

"I-I that, that's none of your business!" Harry stuttered, a harsh blush crawling up his neck and onto his cheeks. Draco refrained from smirking, excited that he had that kind of effect on Harry. If only that flush came from a more intimate experience...

Harry was holding the package tightly, as if to protect it. That Ginny Weasley better rot in hell. Unable to stop himself, Draco snatched up the chocolates faster than Harry could blink.

Maneuvering the box so he could hold the note he opened it up slowly, looking at Harry. "Written a love note, have we?" Draco quipped despite the weight of his own for Harry in his pocket. "No! Give me THAT!" Harry yelled, grabbing for it.

Draco slipped out of his reach, anger boiling inside of him. He cared so much for that girl he was yelling after hours, would rather get detention than have someone read his precious letter. Draco practically ripped open the envelope and read what Harry had written.

'Dear Draco...' The letter started. Draco paused, rereading the line to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. 'You leave me stupefied, would you be my Valentine?'

It was short and unoriginal, a card that could be bought at just about any store in Hogsmeade at this time of year. But the fact that Harry had bought the chocolates for him, that he had put his name on the card...

Draco hadn't noticed in his shock, but there was more at the bottom. 'Meet me in front of the Thestrals if you're interested, Harry'.

He couldn't believe it. Here he was, off to give Harry a Valentine, and he was going to get one in return? It was a dream come true. He starred at it, speechless, not sure if his mouth was still hanging open or not. Of all the things he had imagined it was never this.

Suddenly a hand shot out and snatched away the box and note. "I know when I'm not wanted!" Harry hissed before running out of a the Owlery.

Draco snapped out of his daze, turned to call after him, but he was already gone.

* * *

Draco woke up the next morning with head and heartache. He pulled off his covers slowly. He got out of bed and changed in silence, face expressionless, paying attention to nothing else.

Harry had wanted him as his Valentines, confessed as much, and Draco had somehow ruined it all.

He had dreamt about being with Harry for almost two years, and he had fucked up.

Draco finished putting on his robes and moved to leave his dorm and the Slytherin common room. He had, no, needed to go find Harry. He wanted to scream at the boy about how much he was wanted, how much he loved him.

But he knew Harry very well and knew he would be off hiding.

Draco went into the Great Hall and sat down by the other Slytherins. He ate little and ate fast- staring at the Gryffindor table the entire time.

He would have to go through class today. He couldn't search for Harry, he wouldn't find him and get caught by Filch. He had to wait hours to see if maybe Harry would still meet him.

Draco wanted to slap, no, _drown _himself. Why hadn't he fucking said anything? Draco should have looked at it and then hugged Harry and told him everything. He should have handed his own note to Harry. He should have slammed Harry up against the wall and _showed _how much he was "interested".

Remembering the note Draco realized what he had to do. Maybe, just maybe, Harry would be there tonight. Out by the Thestrals and carriages after everyone else had left.

Maybe Harry would go there anyways, whether he expected Draco to arrive or not. And, Merlin, unless his legs broke Draco would.

He just had to get through class first.

* * *

Much too many hours later Draco rushed out of his last class and went down to dinner. He had next to no appetite and ate only one roll as he suffered through the last meal.

Granger and Weasley and the lot of them were there, sitting and talking. Were they not worried? Harry hadn't been in any classes, any meals, nothing. Surely at least Granger would be concerned.

Furious, Draco got up and stormed over to the Gryffindor table. Those prats were too busy fawning over one another and their Valentine's gifts to give two fucks about Harry.

He slapped his hands on the table in front of them, startling several Gryffs with the sound.

Ron immediately looked furious and moved his arm as if to protect his girlfriend. "What do you want, Malfoy?!" The redhead hissed

"Where's Harry?" "What?" "Where. Is. Harry?" Draco bit out. Ron blinked, the question seemed too much for him. This time Hermione spoke up. "W-why do you care? We don't know anyways."

"Why am I not surprised." Draco muttered, leaning away from the table. Figures. Harry bloody Potter disappears and no one notices.

Bloody Valentine's. Draco would never celebrate it again!

It was just about time for dinner to end. The first and second years would be going to their dorms, and the majority of the other years going out to Hogsmeade or some other date sight.

Shaking his head Draco left the Great Hall and made his way to the dungeons. Others followed him soon after, he heard the clatter of people finishing their food and rising to go out, as he predicted.

He went into his dorm room and grabbed a coat since it was cold outside.

Draco stayed in his room quietly, waiting for the sounds of his classmates outside to vanish. When they finally did he got up, adjusted his coat, and went on his way.

It was getting darker, the sun was getting ready to start setting. Draco could see easily and moved quickly through the halls of Hogwarts.

He arrived at the carriages quickly, his nerves making him move fast.

No one was there.

But Draco would wait. As long as he had to.

* * *

Two hours had passed.

Harry wasn't coming.

Draco sat on the same stump he had been for the past 45 minutes. Before he had been pacing excessively, drilling himself on what to say to Harry. But there was no one there for him to confess to.

He didn't blame Harry, of course not. It was his fault. Is own bloody fault. He had guessed wrong, Harry wouldn't come to the meeting place. He wouldn't come anywhere with Draco, probably.

Draco picked up a stone and hurled it at one of the carriages. He screamed and threw another one, then another, then another.

_You're overreacting again. _A part of him thought. And Draco knew he was, but after two bloody years he couldn't get over how he had messed up.

But he would try. He would try to find Harry. Harry would have to come back to class, and Draco would find some way to get him alone.

Draco walked away from the carriages and back into the gates of Hogwarts. The moon was out and cast a beautiful light over the grounds. Draco decided he didn't want to go inside yet. He looked over at the lake and made his way to it. The reflection of the stars and the moon on the water helped him relax. As he neared the lake, he saw him.

"Hey, Potter!" Draco yelled, running over to him, a grin on his face. He'd found him.

Harry jumped up and spun around, starring at him for a moment. "Get out, Malfoy, I've been humiliated enough, thank you!" Harry shouted. "Potter, listen-" "Just go blab about whatever, I don't care, but don't insult me!" Harry cried, stumbling a little as he continued to back away from him. Draco felt a sharp stab in his gut and bit his lip. Harry must have been having the worse time these last few hours. "Potter-"

"Shut up!"

"Potter-!"

"_Shut up!"_

"Harry!"

Finally Harry stopped and looked up at him. He wouldn't wait any longer. Draco surged forward, grabbed Harry by the shoulders and kissed him with everything he had.

Harry's lips were better than he thought, he tasted amazing. Draco couldn't imagine something as good as this. He pressed closer to Harry, moving his tongue to explore the other boy's mouth. He held Harry tight, never wanting to let him go. Draco retreated only when he needed to take a breath.

Draco didn't let go of Harry and didn't break eye contact with Harry. The Boy Who Lived stayed silent, shock and pleasure on his face. Draco looked and him and finally answered his note. "Yes, I will be your Valentine." Harry finally smiled, a thrilled but shy smile.

"Good."

**-Three Years Later-**

It was Valentine's Day again.

Draco had just gotten home from his job with the Wizengamot Administration Services in the Ministry. He couldn't get the day off, and neither could Harry. He was an Auror, of course, on his way to being Head Auror. But they would still spend the night together.

They considered Valentine's their anniversary, even if they had gotten married in December. The wedding was perfect, and the honeymoon afterward had been even better. But Valentine's Day was just so much more important to the both of them.

Harry came home at 10. They went over to the park near their neighborhood. Harry wasn't much for fancy restaurants and gifts, unfortunately. Draco actually found it rather nice. Just walked, sitting and talking with Harry.

Draco went with Harry and sat down on a bench in front of the small river that ran through the park. He sat next to his partner and curled and arm around his hip. "You know, I never got my chocolates." Draco whispered to him. "What?" Harry replied, looking away from the chocolates. Draco chucked and moved closer to him. "My box of chocolates. You were going to send them to me before we met in the Owlery."

A light blush flourished on Harry's cheeks. The shorter boy looked down for a moment. After a little while he looked back up, thoughtful. "Hey, why were you there anyways?"

"Yes."

"I wish you still had it, I'd love to read it."

"Actually..." Draco murmured. He reached inside his jacket and felt the familiar feel of the letter he looked at every once in awhile. He pulled out the old piece of parchment and handed it to his lover.

Harry stared at it in awe, noticing his name in Draco's old font. He opened up the envelope slowly, carefully, so as not to tear what was written. Draco had never opened the letter after he wrote it. Harry unfolded the note and read what would have been in Valentines all those years ago.

"Really, you've kept it, all these years?" Harry finally said, looking like he might cry. "Of course," Draco replied, smiling, his gut twisting with joy. And something else.

He grabbed Harry's waist and lifted him up, swinging him over and onto his lap. Harry shifted so he was straddling Draco. "It's a memory of the day I found out you loved me." Draco finished.

Harry smiled. It reminded Draco of that shy yet excited smile Harry had had after their first kiss. "I love you." His husband whispered just for him.

Harry leaned in to kiss him again, though this was much more loving and careful than their first time, their lips moving together in a way only experience could give.

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_I've loved you since fourth year, Harry. I want you to know how much I want you, how much I'd do anything for you._

_I hope you feel the same, Happy Valentines Day._

_With love, Draco Malfoy._

_hugs and kisses and all that barmy_


End file.
